A Four Way Romance
by Goddess of Chaos
Summary: The Bladebrakers go on a little retreat to relax, but while they're there, the find some Disturbing secrets about they're teammates
1. Time for a Retreat

C.G.: Sorry if this is a little different than some of you remember. My little sis, Katherine, deleted my original "A Four Way Romance"

          Stupid kids. Anyway, I had to re-write it so, he you go:

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Are there yet?!" shouted Tyson. The Bladebrakers were on their way to "A Beybladers Time to Relax" retreat.

"Tyson! That's the fifth time you asked in one mile!" complained Rei, "And yeah, there's only two miles left."

"That's still way to long!" the champ complained. "Here Tyson, have some chips," offered sweet little Max. "Thanks Maxy!" said Tyson with joy,

"Don't mind if I do!" "We're here," announced the team caption. "Just don't sound so excited, okay?" teased Tyson "Works for me," Kai responded coldly.

"I was being sarcastic!" shouted Tyson "Well I wasn't," Kai pointed out.

           "I'm so glad you guys could make it!" greeted Mr. Dickenson. Tyson looked around, "Mr. Dickenson, how come we're the only ones

here?" said Tyson. "That's because we believe it's easier to relax if it's quite." "Than why did you invite Tyson?" Kai said.

"Good one," Kia replied Mr. Dickenson. "What's that supposed to mean!" shouted Tyson.

             Mr. Dickenson showed the boys to the room. Max, Tyson, and Kenny shared a room, and Kai and Rei shared a room.

That night: Every one was asleep except Rei. 'Kai's so cute when he's asleep' Rei thought to himself   'Infact, he's cute all the time.

How have I resisted him? He's so …..Hot.' Rei tied a piece of cloth around Kai's eyes, so if he woke up, he wouldn't know what was

going on. Rei lay down on top of Kai. He gabbed Kai's arms so he couldn't try to fight Rei off of him Them, He placed his lips in top

of Kai's.

          As soon as Kai felted to pair of lips touching his, he woke up in a state of panic. 'Who's lips are touching mine?!' Kai thought to himself.

'There's no one here…unless…it's one of the Bladebrakers….'

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

G.C. Sorry it's so short! I don't own Beyblade, or any of the characters.

Thank you Kai/Hilary Rock and Kara-sama, I'll update soon for you guys.


	2. TIme for Tongue

G.C.: Sorry 'bout that! My sister deleted the original "A Four Way Romance", so I had to re-write it.

Kai: Well no one really cares.

G.C.: Yes they do! And you should too!

Kai: Why?

G.C.: Because you're gonna be in a couple!

Kai: I am? Damnit! With who?

G.C.: I'll let you find you on your own!

Kai: Bitch…..G.C. doesn't own beyblade or the characters.

G.C.: Enjoy! =)

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 'Who's lips are these toughing mine? Is it a Bladebrakers, or did some one sneak in here? His it a boy or a girl?'

    Tons of questions appeared in Kai's head. Before he could think of anything else, he felt the tongue of the person whose

   Lips were touching his. 'What's going on?!' Kai started to breathe really hard, and for some reason, it only made Rei

want to touch him more. Rei's tongue then moved from Kai's mouth, to Kai's chest. "Who's doing this?" Kai managed to ask,

"Who?!"  Rei decided it would work better if he just ignored him. Then, Rei lifted Kai's shirt up with hid mouth, and placed his

 Tongue in Kai's belly button.  Kai panicked even more.

        "Please, tell me who you are!" Kai insisted. Rei's tongue moved back into Kai's mouth. Kai decided to fight back, so Kai

 bit Rei's tongue. "OW!" "Rei?! Is that you?!"  Rei got off of Kai, and removed the cloth from over his eyes.  "Rei…it is you.

 Why?" questioned Kai, some what frightened. "Kai, I love you. I've loved you for a long time." Rei responded calmly.

 "Why didn't you ever tell me?" "I knew you'd freak out." Kai reached over and kissed Rei on the lips.

  "I love you to Rei," responded Kai sweetly. Rei and Kai began making out. "Rei, will you go out with me?"

  Kai asked when he stopped to breathe. "Of course I will Kai,"Rei responded rather quickly.

 The two male lovers continued making out.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

G.C.: I'm really sorry all of my chapters are really short, but if I type for to long, I to get a short attention-span.

          Please Review!!!!!!!


	3. The Hard Truth

G.C.: Thanks for the Reviews. I know the story's kinds odd, but I'll give you guys a hint: "Nothing is what it seems"

Tala: G.C. doesn't own beyblade.

G.C.: (_hugs Tala_) you're so adorable!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

    "I love you Rei", Kai told Rei lovingly. "And I love you, Kai," Rei responded.

        In Max, Tyson, and Kenny's room: 'I can't go back to sleep. For some reason, I had a dream Kai was making out with Rei. I hope it wasn't

   real. If so, then that would mean that Kai is taken. That would be horrible, or, at least for me it would be….' "Hey you!" Max turned around

  it was Tyson, talking in his sleep. "Gimme my cake!" 'It's not fair; I wish_ I_ could sleep that hard.' Max laughed and laid his head back on his

  pillow to try to get back to sleep.

                     "I think we should get some sleep now," Suggested Kai. "Yeah, I guess you're right," agreed Rei.

The two lovers lay down in their beds, which were side-by-side. Kai took Rei's hand into his own. "Rei, I just want to tell you, I liked you since

I met you during the tournament at home," Kai said softy "Really?" questioned Rei. "Yeah," Kai a shored him, "Really."

The two fell asleep at the same time, Kai still holding Rei's hand.

                               **THE NEXT MORNING:**

      They all met in a large cafeteria. "Good morning everyone! Sleep well?" Tyson said in is usual hyper-to-early-in-the-morning-tone. (Yes, I'm lame)

"Who can get any sleep when you're talking about a cake all night?!" snapped a cranky Kenny. "Huh? I dreamed about _Pizza_, not _cake_!"

   Rei and Kai started holding each others hands. "What are you guys doing?!" Tyson said startled. "Me and Kai hooked up last night,"

    Rei answered happily. _"Gross!!!!!"_ Tyson scram, "_Two_ of my_ male_ team members are going out! _Sick_!" "Shut up Tyson! It's not like _you_

  don't think _Kevin_ of the White Tigers is hot!" the cranky Kenny shouted at the top of his lungs. "I do not," Tyson replied quietly.

  '_Great_, that means I _definitely_ not have a chance now.'

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

G.C.: Oh, I like that chapter!

           Please review!


End file.
